ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alek and Chloe's Relationship
The relationship between characters Alek Petrov and Chloe King is one of the series' central relationships. Some fans refer to them as Aloe or Chalek. According to the screenplay, they are currently together. Background In the beginning, Chloe and Alek's relationship was not very good as Chloe could care less about "the jock from across the pond", but Alek would sometimes go out of his way to annoy Chloe. Alek started wondering if Chloe was Mai after Chloe's 16th birthday rolled around. Season 1 In "Pilot", Alek started bouncing a basketball above Chloe's head to annoy her, however, Chloe grabbed his basketball and threw it inside a trash can far down the hall. Later that day, Alek pinned Chloe against a wall and told her that she smelled very good. Alek tried kissing Chloe, but he was interrupted by Jasmine. After Chloe lost her first life, she was told by Jasmine and Alek that she was Mai, and Alek joked she would grow a tail. After finding out that Chloe was the Uniter, Alek told Chloe that he and Jasmine would protect her. After Chloe went to save Paul, Alek and Jasmine arrived to help Chloe defeat Scarface. Later that night, he told Chloe that she couldn't keep running from her destiny. In "Redemption", Alek was above Chloe's rooftop, guarding her. However, Chloe thought he was someone else and started chasing him. Chloe, while on the ledge of a building, lost her balance. Chloe was saved by Alek, and he told Chloe that she shouldn't be so careless, for he had almost killed her. The following day Alek told Amy that he had been guarding Chloe for several nights and that he would do anything in his power to ensure Chloe's safety. Alek is later shown to be spying on Chloe's conversation with Amy, about Brian, and later follows her on her date with Brian to make sure she wouldn't kiss him. After Chloe went to help Gabriel, Alek showed up and told her not to go, but Chloe told him she owed Gabriel. Alek appeared just in time to save Chloe from getting shot by one of the dealers, and then helped her defeat them. Later that night, he told Chloe that he might come off as a jerk, but that in reality he was just worried about her. In "Green Star", Alek broke into Chloe's bedroom and lied in her bed. He started flirting with her, but then told Chloe that Valentina wanted to meet her. Meredith walked in, and Chloe introduced them. After Meredith's lecture the following morning, Chloe assured her mom that Alek was not her boyfriend, or even her friend, for that matter. Later that day, Paul asked Alek if he could go with them to meet Valentina, and Alek told Chloe why hadn't she made an announcement in the school newspaper, sarcastically. That night, Alek and Jasmine picked Chloe up. Alek told Chloe that the ceremony was more like a sacrifice, and to not look at Valentina directly in the eyes to scare Chloe and make her more nervous than she already was . During Valentina's and Chloe's conversation, Alek told Chloe to tell Valentina how he had saved her life, twice. Valentina then told Chloe that Alek lost his parents in one of the slaughters. The following day, after Scarface's move, Chloe asked Alek to look out for her mother, and he complied without arguing. When Chloe came back to her house, she found Alek on the porch. She then asked him if he had stayed there the whole time. Alek told her he did, because she had asked him to, and then ran away. In "All Apologies", Chloe trained with Alek and Jasmine on rooftops. After Alek and Jasmine jumped to another building, he told Chloe to stop acting like a scaredy human. Chloe tried jumping, but ended up hanging on the ledge. Alek helped her up, but taunted her by saying that she should have jumped all the way across. The following day, in school, Alek sneaked up on Chloe, startling her. Chloe swore she was going to tie a bell around his neck. Alek told Chloe they would have to work on her enhanced hearing, and that Jasmine would pick her up after work to train. Chloe asked him if anyone had ever told him he was a close talker, but Alek said that it was just her, and then told Chloe to be careful. The following morning, outside a station, Alek told Chloe to pick a single sound. Chloe was suspicious of him at first, but then did as she was told. Alek told Chloe to ignore everything and listen to her breathing. He then told her to focus on a clock, and then a woman and a vendor. After Chloe got the hang of it, he told her to listen to his heartbeat. Chloe complied and listened, she seemed to notice that his heart was beating too fast. Alek asked Chloe if it had worked. Chloe told him it did and then thanked him. After Jesse told Chloe to stay out of his business, Chloe prepared to attack him, but was stopped by Alek. Alek told Chloe to stay out of it, but Chloe, annoyed, told him to stop watching her. Alek told her he couldn't do that, and Chloe walked away. That night, Alek picked Chloe up for more training. This time, Alek and Jasmine where the ones who couldn't keep up with her. Chloe taunted Alek, saying Jasmine was a better teacher than him, but Alek assured her that taunting was his domain. In "Nothing Compares 2 U", Alek thought Chloe how to fight with a bo staff. Chloe managed to defeat Alek, and then complimented him for being such a good teacher. Alek inquired Chloe if she had given up her flirtations with Brian, but Chloe told him that she was still going to be seeing Brian, because they were friends. Alek attacked Chloe without any previous warning, making her lose her weapon. Chloe asked him what was that all about, and Alek responded that she never knew when she was going to be sucker punched, and then walked away, seemingly angry. The following day, Chloe noticed Alek flirting with a new girl, and used her enhanced hearing to listen to their conversation. Chloe was worried Alek might kiss the girl and followed them. Upon finding them, Chloe pushed Alek away from the girl, and asked him what was he doing, only to be told by Alek that Mimi was Mai too. Later that day, Chloe apologized to Alek and Mimi for jumping to conclusions, but also asked Alek if he could not watch her tonight, during her date at the gala. Alek told her that it was not up to him, but agreed. Alek went to watch over Chloe anyway, and after noticing that Chloe was leaving the gala, he went after her. After Chloe had defeated the all the security men from the gambling place, Alek broke down the door and asked Chloe if she was alright. Chloe asked Alek why had he not stood by his word of not watching her that night, only to be told by Alek that it was an habit that was hard to break. In "Dogs of War ", Alek started chasing Kai, a young Jackal. After Kai tried scaring the Mai away, Alek pushed Chloe away from Kai, landing on top of her. However, Chloe pushed him off of her. After being told what Kai was, Chloe got annoyed that Alek was not listening to her about Kai's true feelings. Alek apologized for overreacting, and then offered to walk Chloe home. Chloe told him gently that she was going to be fine and walked away. The following day, Amy and Paul went to visit Alek. Amy soon realized that Alek had feelings for Chloe, promoting him to leave the apartment. After Chloe tried convincing Valentina to let her escort Kai to Jackal territory, Alek opposed her petition, saying that it was dangerous. Later that night, Alek broke inside Chloe's bedroom, and asked her why was Kai so important to her. While walking beside the waterfront, Amy implied to Chloe that since she couldn't date Brian, she should date Alek instead. Alek tried listening to their conversation, but he was stoped by Jasmine. After Kai rushed inside the abandoned terminal, Alek confessed to Jasmine that he had not sent Valentina the text message with their location because they had promised Chloe to help her. Just before the leader of the Jackals was about to kill Chloe, Alek appeared and tackled him away from her. They fought for a moment, but the Jackal proved to be stronger and defeated Alek. Despite knowing that he couldn't win, Alek told the Jackal that he was not going to give up unless he freed Chloe. Chloe begged the Jackal to stop hurting Alek. The leader prepared to kill Chloe instead, but Kai distracted him, and using his help, Chloe was able to defeat Kai's dad. Once outside the terminal, Chloe inquired Alek why had he jumped onto the fight. Alek told her that he wouldn't be able to live with himself is something had happened to her. Chloe helped him walk home, and later that afternoon, Jasmine told Alek to be careful, and to not let his feelings for Chloe cloud his judement. Alek went to Chloe's house and told her that they belonged together, and then proceeded to kiss her. Chloe was surprised and confused at first, but then she kissed him back. In "Heartbreaker", after Chloe noticed that Brian was watching them kiss, she went after Brian and tried convincing him that the kiss had meant nothing. Alek was hurt by this and walked away from Chloe. Later that night, Chloe cried because she hadn't meant to hurt them both. The following day, in school, Chloe apporached Alek and tried talking to him about what had happened, but Alek assured her that he had made his feelings clear, and then turned away. Chloe told him that everything was happening too fast with her life, prompting Alek to slam his locker out of frustration. Later that day, Jasmine confronted Chloe about Alek's feelings. Jasmine told Chloe that Alek didn't need a person who would hurt him, and that he deserved someone who would love him for who he is. Chloe told her that she never meant to hurt Alek. While plotting a plan to capture the criminals and bust the corrupted police officer, Alek approached them and said that even though he did not want to be there, it still was his job to protect Chloe. He later went away with the excuse of wanting to buy coffee. After Chloe was grounded by Meredith, and she sat on her rooftop, Alek approached her and asked her about her situation with her mother. Chloe told Alek that she was not ready to tell her mother about her being Mai just yet, prompting Alek to tell Chloe about his past and own experience with telling his adoptive parents. After landing on Amy's car and arranging a 'signal', Alek was told by Paul that Chloe broke his heart too when he was seven. Alek gave him a look, but then went away to look for the criminals. After Chloe found out the criminals were inside her home, she texted Alek, asking for help. Alek defeated the last one of the guys, saving Chloe from telling her mother the truth. After the incident, Chloe thanked Alek and asked him if they could start over. Alek told her that it was alright for him, and Chloe then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. The follwoing day, after Brian showed Chloe his mother's engagement ring, Alek was shown watching them with a sad expression on his face. In "Responsible", Alek left Chloe roses on her desk, and then asked her out. Chloe told Alek that he should leave, or else Meredith would freak out. Meredith entered her bedroom, promting Alek to hide beside Chloe's bed. Chloe tried making Meredith leave, but upon noticing that Alek was reading her diary, she threw a towel at him. The following day, Jasmine showed Alek the photos of Brian and Chloe together, and he seemed upset for a moment. Alek left the apartment in order to make sure that Chloe was safe. He found her with Amy, and then showed Chloe the photos from the camera that Jasmine had stolen from the stalker. Alek told Chloe that she should not go out in public for the time being, for it was not safe. Chloe inquired if it was because of Brian too, and Alek responded that he already wanted to rip Brian's face off, and that he would rather not see him. Chloe threatened Alek, saying that if he ever hurt Brian he would never talk to him again, and then walked away from him. Later that day, Alek apporached Paul and asked him why was Chloe being so difficult. Paul told Alek that Chloe was headstrong, and that the most important things for her were both, her friends and family. Paul also told Alek that he should act less as a Mai protector and more as a regular guy. Alek went to look out for Chloe at Golden Gate Park, and listened to her conversation with Vanessa. He later followed Cody's car in order to help Chloe rescue Vanessa, and found a few flyers inside the car. Alek gave the flyers to Chloe and her friends, prompting Chloe to tell him that sometimes he could be really sweet. Brian interrupted and asked Chloe if he could speak with her, making Alek upset. After finding out where Vanessa was, Alek approached Brian and Chloe and told her that they had found Vanessa. Brian pushed him away from Chloe, thinking that Alek was hurting her. Alek pushed Brian back far stronger, but Brian regained his balanced and punched Alek on the face. Alek was about to fight back, but Chloe told him to stop. Chloe told Brian to leave, and then left along Alek to rescue Vanessa. They knocked out several of the men outside the cargo. However, Alek was hit with the back of a gun and knocked out, while Chloe was enclosed inside the same cargo Vanessa was in. Chloe started calling out Alek's name, and he regained conciousness. Alek told Chloe when to push the cargo's door, and the two of them then started fighting off the criminals together as a team. After defeating them all, Alek inquired that it was not too late to catch a movie. The following night, above Chloe's rooftop, Alek told her that he was going to ask Valentina to take him off of Uniter duty, so Chloe wouldn't think that everythime he was with her, it was because it was his job. He later told her that she should be happy, while she was safe. They slowly leaned closer to each other and kiss. In the Books. Chloe and Alek kiss in the janitor closet after Chloe's hormones get the best of her making Alek aware she's Mai due to not getting killed or being in a coma shortly afterwards. Quotes Alek *If anything had happened to you-- if you had... I couldn't live with myself. *We belong together. *You love who you love. Guess I never really stood a chance, did I? Chloe *Hey, jocko, do you mind? People are trying to have a conversation here. Go play "look at me" somewhere else. *Alek, sometimes I swear you can be so sweet! Trivia *They were both orphaned by the Order at an early age, and later adopted by human parents. *They both didn't knew they were Mai until they started experiencing the Mai transformation. * They ended up together in the screenplay. Category:Relationships Category:Mai